Princesses, Vampires, Twins, Cross Dressers, and Artists
by ZEKI FOR LIFE
Summary: This AU I came up off the top of my head the couples are: Kaname x Hanabusa, Yuujiroux Tohru, Zero x Yuki, Hikaru x Kaoru, Ichiru x Shizuka, Sasori x Deidara
1. The Pureblood and The Aristocrat part 1

**Hey there mon cher (my dear), I have no idea why I decided to write this but I did, it's a crossover of Vampire Knight, Naruto, Princess Princess, and Ouran High School Host Club, don't ask seriously don't. It'a an AU in case you couldn't tell, sorry about any OOCness but again it's an AU so they could act differently.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own ANY of the series or ANY of the characters or ANY of the poems I may or may no use the ONLY thing I own is this fanfic and the OC(s)**

A certain Pureblood had his deep crimson-brown eyes on a certain blond haired, aqua eyed Aristocrat, who happened to be one of his three roommates. Said Aristocrat squirmed under the Pureblood's gaze.

"Why are you squirming, Hanabusa?" the Pureblood asked, pulling his shirt and pants off, and lying down on his bed.

"Uh, um, it's just you were staring at me, and, uh, it made me feel kind of uncomfortable..." Hanabusa replied, averting his eyes from Kaname's unclothed chest.

"I wasn't staring at you...I was watching you." Kaname said, a little offended.

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE!" Hanabusa screeched, getting a little scared of Kaname.

"It is not." Kaname said in his defense.

"It kinda is." Yuujirou Shihoudani, another one of Kaname's roommates said, flipping his long light brown/blond hair.

"I agree with Shihoudani-kun." Tohru Kouno, another one of Kaname's roommates, said laying down on his bed and closing his eyes.

"As do I." Hanabusa said turning off the lights, then falling into a very deep sleep.

Kaname was restless that night kept awake by his feelings for that Aristocrat, damn why did he have to feel this way for that flirt...but Kaname knew why, it was because he loved Hanabusa with every breath in his body. The object of Kaname's affection, and the cause of his insomnia shifted in his sleep and mumbled something that sounded like "I love you" but Kaname wasn't sure. Kaname did not sleep that night, not a second, he was too busy trying to figure out what girl Hanabusa was in love with so he could torture her and tell her to stay away from his idiotic roommate.

"Good morning, my darlings!" Hanabusa said the next morning, surrounded by almost every girl in the school. Kaname watched him carefully, seeing which girls Hanabusa payed the most attention to, and planning their demise in his head.

"Um, Kuran-sempai, c-could I talk to you for a minute?" a girl with red-brown hair asked, Kaname nodded and followed her to the roof.

"What do you want?" Kaname said, kind of annoyed, letting the girl hear the annoyance in his voice.

"Oh! Um, Kuran-sempai, um, will you go out with me?" The girl asked, blushing a bit.

"Sorry, no, I love someone else. Can I go now?" And with that Kaname left the girl crying as hunted Hanabusa down and drive the fangirls away.

"What's the matter, Kaname?" Hanabusa asked after his roommate continued to glare at a blond haired girl who was all over him.

"Nothing..." Kaname answered, his glare increased and the girl ran away. Hanabusa sighed this always happened when a girl got too close to him, he didn't get why Kaname cared so much, it wasn't like Kaname's feelings were the same as his...were they? No, no, they couldn't be... could it...

Later that night while neither of them could sleep, Kaname was busy at his desk scribbling down something on a piece of paper, when he was finished, he folded it up and put it in an envolope and signed it 'From a secret admirer.' Then he slipped in into Hanabusa's bag.

The next morning, during lunch, Hanabusa opened the letter, and there written in Kaname's beautiful handwriting was this,

Dear Aido-san,

 **(1)** I _want to be with you,_

 _But you don't know I'm there._

 _I hope you know that I care._

 _I love you._

 _I'm invisible to your aqua eyes._

 _When I see those aqua, aqua eyes, my spirit instantly begins to rise._

 _I love you._

 _When you come neat me, I fear thee._

 _I fear your handsome looks._

 _Please find me, underneath all of these schoolbooks,_

 _So that I can see your handsome, handsome looks._

 _I love you._

 _How I long to be with you._

 _Someone once said that we always want what we can't have._

 _And I want you._

 _I love you._

If you have figured out who I am and you feel the same way, you may kiss me

Love,

Someone you know

Hanabusa turned to his right and kissed Kaname tenderly on the lips and said,

"I love too, Kaname." With a giant smile on his face.

 **THE END OF THE CHAPTER 1**

 **So that was the end of chaptet one please comment I really enjoy when you do xD**

 **(1) this was a poem I found on short-love-poems.c by Rachel I thought I could use it as a confession I changed blue to aqua for the eyes cause it fits Hanabusa's eye color better anyway please review so you next time**


	2. Two Princesses part 1

**Hey there, I decided to do the next chapter now cause I is bored**

"Quickly, Yuu-chan, in there." Tohru panted as Yuujirou and him were running away from crazied yaoi fangirls.

"Kay..." Yuujirou said once he could breathe again, and the two of them hid in an unused storage room. As soon as the door was closed Yuujirou pulled Tohru into a short but passionate kiss.

 **A Month Before**

"Shihoudani-kun, could you pass me the eraser, and my pencil?" Tohru asked his roommate.

"Sure...here." Yuujirou replied handing the bluenette said items. "Could you two make out somewhere else? We're trying to study." Yuujirou turned to his two other roommates, Kaname and Hanabusa.

"Why should we?" Hanabusa asked as his boyfriend pulled him to his bed.

"Cause, we're in the middle of exams." Tohru answered, sounding like a zombie.

"Again, why should we? We finished." Hanabua said, sitting on Kaname's lap.

"Come on, Kouno-kun, that's go to Kary-chan's room, we might be able to study there." Yuujirou said standing up and going out of the door closely followed by Tohru.

Kary Akasuna was in her room studying for the exams with her roommates, Chiyoki Hio,Shizuka's little sister, and Yuki Kuran, Kaname's little sister. She was wearing a long sleeved black shirt and a short dark blue skirt, she was younger than her brother Sasori by a year.

"Hey, Kary may we study with you guys, our roommates keep making out and it's very annoying when you're trying to concentrate." Tohru said, and Kary nodded letting them in.

When they were finished they went back to their room. Luckily their roommates were out on a date and their room was nice and peaceful.

Yuujirou and Tohru got ready for bed in peace, fell asleep peacefully, their dreams sweet. When they woke the next morning they woke to see, not their roommates stumbling over the threshold, hands all over each other. No it was not to that they woke, it was to Tohru snuggling closer to Yuujirou.

Tohru and Yuujirou's eyes met sleepily for a moment before they stared in shock, jumping to opposite sides of the bed.

"Well, well, well, it looks like you just wanted us out of the dorm, so you two could spend time alone with out us knowing about your secret relationship!" Hanabusa exclaimed as his boyfriend sat down on their bed.

"Uh, n-n-n-no, it's not like that, I-I don't know how I wind up on Shihoudani-kun's bed. R-right, Shihoudani-k-kun?" Tohru stuttered as Yuujirounodded his head, an embarrassed look still on his face.

 **Several Weeks Later...**

Yuujirou dized off to sleep while reading. Tohru, who sat on the bed next to his, looked up and saw Yuujirou napping. _He's so cute! WAIT! WHEN DID I START THINKING SHIHOUDANI WAS CUTE!?_ Tohru thought as he went to Yuujirou's bed, and kissed himevery so lightly on the lips. Although the pressure on his lips was very soft, Yuujirou's eyes opened and he smiled as he kissed Tohru back, a huge blush on both their cheeks


	3. The Hunter and The Pureblood part 1

**Hey there my dearest readers, I decided to put the Zeki chapter here so here you go xD**

 **Story Starts!**

Zero sat on his bed listening to some Alesana songs on his iPod, his twin beside him talking about a girl he had gone out with the night before, Zero just ignored him...that is until Ichiru decided to get Zero's attention and said one name.

"Yuki Kuran."

The name worked like a charm, cause Zero took his headphones out of his ears, and looked up suddenly interested.

"What about Kuran-chan?" Zero asked and Ichiru chuckled, it was then that Zero knew that his twin only said her name to make him pay attention. Zero sighed and pushed his glasses up further, slightly glaring at his brother.

"Well, if you would pay attention to me, I wouldn't have to resort to such tactics." Ichiru said with a giant pout on his face.

"*sigh* Whatever." Zero huffed, which only made Ichiru's pout increase.

"Onii-chan, why don't you love me anymore?" Ichiru mumbled, barely audible, but Zero heard it.

"I do love you, Ichiru," he said as he gave his frail twin a hug "It's just I don't want to hear about every single girl you go out with, tell me about the girl you decide to go out with exclusively."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Ichiru exploded angrily.

"You finally stopped being a ladies' man?" Zero asked and Ichiru nodded "That's great!"

The next day as Zero was adjusting his uniform, one of his roommates, Mikoto Yutaka, ran into the room, a extremely large blush on his cheeks.

"What's the blush for?" Zero asked a little grumpier than usual.

"Um, n-no reason." Mikoto replied, flinching and putting on his uniform, his blush intensifying when another one of Zero's roommates, Takuma Ichijo, walked into the room.

Zero walked out of the dorm and toward his classroom with his usual 'don't annoy me if you want to live' look on his face.

"O. N. I. I-CHAN! Good Morning!" Ichiru said, surprising Zero with a huge hug that made Zero lose his balance for a minute.

"Don't do that again, baka." Zero said pushing Ichiru away from him.

"Awwwwwwww, why is nii-chan always so mean to me now." Ichiru cried.

"Ichiru, be quite, you're causing a scene." Zero said, smacking his twin on the head.

" _You're_ no fun!" Ichiru exclaimed, then broke into a fit of coughs.

"That's why I told you to stop, idiot." Zero said, dragging his brother to class.

When they made it to class they saw Yuki napping while waiting on their teacher.

"Alright class, I would like to introduce myself, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I will be your substitute teacher for a while." the man, though he was not old, with silver hair said "Any questions?"

"What happened to Yagari-sensei? And how old are you, sensei?" asked one of the female students, stars in her eyes.

"Yagari-sensei is currently ill, as for my age, I am thirty. Now any questions that are not about personal things?" no one spoke "Okay, now it looks like we have two transfer students, so I will let them introduce themselves." Kakashi opened the door letting in a student.  
He had blond hair in a half-ponytail, part of his hair covering his left eye, the eye that was visible was light blue, and black nail polish.

"Um, m-my name is Deidara Iwa, um I think that art should be fleeting like fireworks, hmmm. Um, p-plese take care of me, hmmm." he said looking at the ground before Kakashi pointed at an empty seat near Zero. Deidara nodded and went to his seat, looking shy and scared.  
Kakashi opened the door again.

This time a boy with silver slicked back hair, red-purple eyes, and dark green nail polish.

"Hey there, fuckers, my name is Hidan Yuga, and I'm a fucking Jashinist, if that offends you too damn bad." the foul-mouthed student said, taking a seat Kakshi pointed to next to Deidara.

When Zero and Ichiru got back from class, they saw Takuma and Mikoto making out in their room and decided to leave. That's when they ran into Yuki and Shizuka.

"Hey there, Shizuka-sama." Ichiru said excitedly, giving Shizuka a hug.

"Hello, Ichiru-kun." Shizuka said, while giving Ichiru a small hug back, and barely acknowledging Zero's existence, "I see you brought your brother with you, hello Kiryu."

"Same, to you, Hio." Zero said, more than a little icy, then he turned to Yuki, still kind of glaring, "Hello, Kuran-chan."

"Oh! Um, hello Kiryu, oh I mean um, Zero-kun." Yuki said, clearly flustered. She received twin sly smile from Shizuka and Ichiru.

"Why don't you and Kiryu come with us to place we're going." **(a/n: please don't hate me, I don't really know where Shizuka and Ichiru would be going on a date to right now)** Shizuka said to Yuki pulling her off with her and Ichiru pulling Zero with him.

When they got to the place they wanted to Shizuka and Ichiru ran off, leaving Zero and Yuki together all alone.

"Um, Kiryu, I mean Zero-kun, um what are some of your hobbies?" Yuki asked, trying to put her nervousness behind her.

"I like listening to music and various other things." Zero replied, not really wanting to talk to his crush very much.

"Oh, okay. What did you think of the transfer students?" Yuki asked, still a little nervous.

"I thought they were okay, though that one, Yuga-kun, was very foul-mouthed." Zero replied sharply, making Yuki flinch just a little.

The rest of the night passed rather the same, Yuki trying to make polite conversation, with Zero not wanting to talk at all and silently cursing Ichiru and his girlfriend alone with the girl he liked. _Just you wait, Ichiru, just you wait._ Zero thought slightly twitching while he and his were trying to fall asleep.  
The next day, Hidan was ranting about his region, Deidara was trying to avoid everyone while drawing, and Yuki looked poorly like she would throw up any minute, and was sneezing a lot.

"Alright everyone, roll call." Kakashi said ten other names before "Iwa, Deidara."

"Here, hmmm." said the blond artist.

"Kiryu, Ichiru"

"Here!" said Zero's frail yet energetic twin.

"Kiryu, Zero."

"Here." Zero replied, an even tone, even though he was insanely worried about Yuki.

"Kuran, Yuki."

"I-I'm here...sensei..." Yuki replied, breaking into a fit of sneezing after answering.

"Yuga, Hidan."

"I'm here, bitches." answered the red-purple eyed Jashinist, foul-mouthed as usual.

When they started their lesson, Yuki looked even worse so Zero volunteered to take her to the nurse's office. When they got there, Zero stayed with Yuki until she fell asleep.  
When zero was sure Yuki was asleep, he whispered, "I really like you, Kuran-chan." before he left the room and returned to his classroom.  
The last thing Yuki remembered before slipping into unconsciousness was Zero whispering that he liked her in her ear before he left the room.

 **THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**

 **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA you might never know if they get together now MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA don't worry there will be another chapter later on for all the couples xD anyway please review !**


	4. A Filler For You Guys nya hahahahahaha

**Hey there this is a filler chapter about Deidara xD please read and enjoy it, then review after that**

 **Story Starts!**

"Onii-sama, I wish we didn't have to go to this school." Deidara's twin sister, Ruihime, said beside him.

"I know, Rui-chan, but it's best if we- OW," Deidara said clutching his bandaged left eyes, and he saw Ruihime wince, "Don't do that, you know it's not your fault." she just nodded with a mournful guilty expression on her face.

"You keep saying that, but still..." Ruihime mumbled as she looked out the window, and slowly fell asleep.

 **-Dream-**

 _Their father was beating their mother again, no doubt he was drunk again. They were huddled up in their room, she heard glass being broken and Deidara tried to comfort her, but to no avail._

 _"Do you think it's okay to go out yet, nii-sama?" Ruihime asked when they didn't hear anymore sounds._

 _"I don't know...I'll go check, you stay here." Deidara answered getting up and walking to the door. When he opened the the door and stepped out, he slipped and fell face first on broken glass._

 _Ruihime watched in horror as her big brother let out a high pitched screech and stood up. She could she the broken glass stabbed through his left eyes._

 _"O-Onii-sama, we need to go the hospital fast!" Ruihime stated the obvious and rushed to her brother's side, pulling him out the door to her car._

 _When they got to the hospital, the doctors took Deidara to a room in the back and started operating on him. Ruihime waited in the waiting room as they took the glass out of her brother's eye, when a doctor final came out to tell her what was going on he also told her that Deidara would never be able to see out of his left eye ever again._

 **-Dream Ends-**

Ruihime woke with a start when the car stopped moving, she opened her door and made it to the headmaster's office with one thought in mind.

 _If I hadn't have asked if it was safe to leave the room, nii-sama would still be able to see out of his left eye..._

 **END OF THE CHAPTER!**

 **So what do you guys think about Deidara's past? Does anyone else feel really sorry for Ruihime? by the way Ruihime's OC profile with be in the next chapter :) please leave a review, please please please *puppy eyes***


	5. Two Artist part one

**Hey there, I know it's been a really long since I last wrote, and then I gave you a sad filler chapter, but this time I promise it's not a filler, nya. I hope you enjoy this, and who ever can figure out the couple just by the chapter name you get a cookie, and for those of you who can't I'll tell you, then you can have a cookie as well, nya. The couple is SasoDei for this chapter, nya. The story is starting now!**

 **-Deidara POV-**

It had been months since I first went to that academy, and I was sharing a room with inappropriate twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Who as it turns out were a couple...I will never forget that night, I shudder just at the thought of it. And then there's that absolutely beautiful red haired guy, and when I say red hair I mean _red hair_ like bright red, I had wondered if it naturally that color or if he dyed it. He was impatient, and he kind of scared me, but when I got to know him better I realized he wasn't as bad as people said he was. He had a little sister at the academy just like me, only his sister a year younger than him, just like me.

 **-Deidara's POV end-**

Deidara and Sasori were walking to the exact same room in the girl's dorm, both reaching for the handle, bumping hands and looked up to see what the other was going to do. Neither of them moved for a moment, both wondering what the other was doing at the door where his little sister was.

The door was opened by a short girl with long brown hair and brown eyes.  
"OH!" she said as she bumped into them.

"Are you okay?" Deidara asked helping her up, she just nodded and went on her way.

"Hey sis, are you here, hmmm?" Deidara asked, looking around to see if she was.

"Y-yeah, I'm here..." replied an adorable girl with the same blond hair and blue eyes, she was being hugged to death by another girl with red hair and brown eyes just like Sasori.

"Um, I think we'll be coming back later..." Sasori and Deidara said at the same time, looked at each other suspiciously, then looked at the one being hugged and the hugger.

"No, no, it's not what it looks like!" Ruihime almost screeched, pushing the redhead away from her. "I was just telling Kary-chan something and she attacked me with a bone crushing hug, that's all. Don't go nii-sama, or else will confirm my greatest fear... Unless it already has..."

"Rui-chan, don't even think that...so you told her then, hmmm?" Deidara asked a little surprised, it wasn't often that his sister told people about his blindness in one eye. She nodded as she saw his hand reach up and brush his left eye gently. When Kary saw this she tackle hugged Deidara and Ruihime both.

"Well I'll see you later, Kary-chan." Sasori said turning away and walking out the door, no doubt to go and work on his puppets.

"Kay, see you later, nii-chan." Kary replied as she continued to hug the twins to death, until they almost passed out due to lack of oxygen.

Deidara watched as his roommate walked out the door and sighed. This did not go unnoticed by the two females still in the room.

"What's wrong, Deidara?" Kary asked, letting go of the twins.

"I, well I kind of like your brother I guess..." Deidara replied, his face as red as Sasori's hair.

"Wow, he really likes him! Not even a 'hmmm' at the end of his sentence! Kary-chan, we have to help him!" Ruihime exclaimed, shaking Kary violently by the shoulders.

"So, um, how can I get him to notice me as more than merely a roommate, hmmm?" Deidara asked, and flinched when he saw the evil glint in his twin's eyes.

"Well, you could always say that art is fleeting, and since my nii-chan has a wildly different form, that would open up a way to talk to him more, maybe... You probably shouldn't ask me though." Kary answered, even though she had given him good advice she still thought that she wouldn't give him good advice ( **a/n: sempai, you actually really helped me with this so, thank you *hugs*** )

"No Kary-chan, that was some really good advice!" Ruihime said, looking utterly adorable in her Gothic Lolita dress. "My advice, nii-sama, would be you dressing up in a maid outfit and bringing up fleeting art, but instead of calling him by his name call him Sasori no danna... Or of course just Danna, it would be really cute and no one could resist it!"

"Um, Rui-chan, how did you come up with that idea in the first place, and second how would I do that exactly I mean it's not like I have a maid outfit lying around some where, and not to mention I'm shy so how would I pull that off, hmmm?" Deidara countered, his blush spreading from his face to his toes.

"First, dear nii-sama, have you ever seen what I read all the time? Second, I would dress you up, I mean we're the same height and everything, third you'll be talking about your art, you're never shy when it comes to that, just practice on Kary-chan or myself, kay? The only thing you really need to learn is calling Sasori 'Sasori no danna' or 'Danna' and saying a simple phrase when he walks in the door." Ruihime replied, already pushing Deidara toward her closet for the maid outfit.

"And what is that phrase, hmmm?" he asked, getting used to the plan with each moment that passed.

"It would be 'Welcome back, Sasori no danna, how may I serve you, hmmm.' and then you have to curtsy cutely and do whatever he says all while smiling. Now try this on." Ruihime said, throwing a Gothic Lolita style maid outfit at him, and pushed him to a corner of the room. When there he immediately slipped his other clothes off and put the maid outfit on. Once he was done he walked in front of Kary and Ruihime so they could see him.

"Awwwwe, nii-sama, you look adorable!" Ruihime said as soon as she saw him, making his earlier blush reappear.

"T-thanks, Rui-chan, hmmm... Now should I practice the phrase yet or should I wait?"

"I think you should practice now, then you can use it on him when you get back into the room!"

"Uh, okay so, um. W-welcome back, Sasori no danna, how may I serve you, hmmm?" Deidara said, testing out the phrase, blushing an adorable light crimson. He tried it a few more times until he was satisfied with the placement of the words and how they were said, then he went back to his room awaiting Sasori's return.

Sasori walked through the door looking like a zombie, thus frighten Deidara who was just sitting on his bed still cross dressing.

"Oh! Sasori no danna, welcome back, how may I serve you, hmmm?" Deidara asked, standing up straight, then doing a slight curtsy, a blush decorating his cheeks.

"Uh, what are you doing?"" Sasori ask, staring at Deidara completely dumbfounded.

"I-I'm just trying to be your maid, Danna..." Deidara replied without thinking, then turned bright red when he did.

"Alright, I guess you may get me a cup of coffee I suppose..." Sasori said, testing what he could do.

"One moment please, Danna." Deiadar said and left for a moment before coming back with a cup of fresh coffee, giving it to him. "Is there anything else I can get you, hmmm?"

"No this is okay." Sasori replied. Deidara didn't seem to be satisfied with this answer and decided to make a comment about art.

"Art is as fleeting as your commands, Danna, hmmm..."

"Art is not fleeting, brat."

 _Oh so now he gives me a stupid nickname, real nice Danna... I mean Sasori._ Deidara thought, annoyed by the fact he had just called Sasori 'danna' in his head.

"Danna, art is fleeting and that's a known fact, why else do you think they make fireworks, hmmm?"

"No, brat, art is meant to be eternal, that's there are art museums."

"But are can be fleeting too, Danna, I wish you would accept that, hmmm..." Deidara said looking to the floor, tears in his eyes ( **a/n: fake tears mind you, nya** ).

Sasori was slightly taken aback by this and tried to comfort him by patting his head.

 _Just as I planned, now I just need to keep arguing with him._ Deidara thought and started arguing about their art more. The arguing went on for hours then Deidara slipped "I like you a lot." in his arguing.

"I like you too, brat." Sasori said, not realizing it. When he did his blush rival the color of his hair.

"I said 'I like you too' didn't I?" Sasori asked, and Deidara nodded with a smile. "Do you want to be my boyfriend then?" again Deidara nodded and smiled.

 **-The Chapter End!-**

 **So what did you think, nya? hope you liked it**

 **Name** : Kary Aakasuna

 **Age** : 16

 **Family** : Chiyo (grandmother), Sasori Akasuna (big brother)

 **Hair** : To her butt in length, red in color

 **Eyes** : brown in color

 **Name** : Ruihime Iwa

 **Age:** 16

 **Family** : mother, father, Deidara Iwa (big brother)

 **Hair** : mid thigh in length, blond in color

 **Eyes** : light blue in color

 **Please review, it was really fun to write and I would like to know what you guys thought xD there will be more chapters, I just don't know how many yet anyway hope you enjoyed, nya *kamuis away***


	6. The Pureblood and The Aristocrat part 2

**Hey my little vampires, I know I haven't updated this in nearly five months, but I had writers block, so yeah anyway enjoy, nya!**

 **Chapter Starts!**

It was a late fall morning, and the Pureblood and the Aristocrat were lying in bed, sleeping in since they had no work for the day.

The brown haired young man was the first to wake, he gazed down at the blond, who shifted slightly in his sleep, unconsciously snuggling closer to his boyfriend. Kaname smiled at this and stroked his hair.

Hanabusa opened his aqua eyes sleepily into crimson-brown ones staring at him lovingly.

"Good morning Hanabusa." Kaname said, kissing the blond's forehead.

"Morning Kaname." The blond said with a sweet smile on his face.

"I'd like to give you something." The brunette said, reaching for a small box on the bedside table.

He pulled out two plain silver bands, "I know we can't legally get married... But would it still be okay if we wear these?" Hanabusa nodded, tears escaping his eyes, as Kaname slipped the ring onto his finger.

 **Chapter End!**

 **So my darlings, what did you think, nya? Please comment/fav/follow if ya liked it!**


	7. Two Princesses part 2

**Here is part two for Yuujirou x Tohru, nya! Please enjoy it.**

It was the school festival, and classes 2B and 2C had decided to do a butler and maid cafe.

Pretty much all the boys and girls in both classes had voted for Yuujirou, Tohru, Mikoto, and some blond with a light blue eye **(a/n: Deidara)** as well as two silver haired twins to dress as maids.

"You look so beautiful Yuuko-chan~~" The bluenette said, holding the other boy's hands in his own.

"As do you Tohruko-chan~~" The light brown haired boy said, an evil glint in his eyes, which was reflected in the other boy's, as they leaned in for a kiss, right in front of a certain pinkette, who promptly fainted. The two kissing had to break away due to too much laughing.

By the end of the festival Yuujirou and Tohru's ears hurt from all the fujoshi screams of delight when they were together.

"You did a good job Tohru." Yuujirou said, embracing his boyfriend.

"As did you Yuujirou." Tohru said, kissing the slightly taller boy's cheek.

 **More will be posted in a little bit, nya.**


	8. The Hunter and The Pureblood part 2

**Here you are dearies, nya :)**

Zero was extremely annoyed with his classmates for making him wear a maid outfit at this ridiculous school festival. He glared around, seeing his twin skipping around in the frilly dress, at least Ichiru was happy.

His eyes met a certain pair of crimson-brown ones, a blush immediately spreading across his cheeks and hers as well.

"Y-you look good, Zero-kun." Yuki said politely, Zero just snorted a laugh.

"No I don't. But you look adorable, Yuki-chan." The violet eyed teen said, causing the girl to blush even more, eyes averted to the ground, giggling embarrassed.

"Thanks."

Everytime they were near each other, memories of the day Zero took Yuki to the nurse's office played in their minds.

"Hey um, Zero-kun... About that time you took me to the nurse's office..." Yuki trailed off, when the festival ended.

"Y-yeah?"

"Um, it may have been my imagination... But did you tell me that you liked me?" Yuki asked nervously, blush taking up all of her face, as she kept her eyes on the ground.

Zero gulped before answering, "Yeah. Y-yeah I did."

Yuki looked up at him with a grin on her face before pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

"I like you too, Zeropyon!"

"Awwww, now isn't that cute, Zerorin nii-chan and Flatchest are a couple now!" Ichiru said, and then ran away with Shizuka before anyone could do anything.

 **'Twas the end of the chapter, nya. Last chapter coming up in a minute!**


	9. Two Artists part two: the final chapter!

**My dears, this story in it's final scene and with it comes an end, nya. But also a new beginning... Called I will now be working on the sequel to 'A Twin's Sacrifice'**

"D-danna, what're you doing here, in?" A certain blond asked a certain redhead.

"I wanted to see what your class had decided to do for the festival. You look cute, watashi no koi." Sasori replied, embracing the blond who was dressed in a maid outfit.

"T-thanks."

When the festival was over, Sasori and Deidara were staring up at the stars. Later that night, Deidara said a poem out loud, that popped into his brain,

 **(1)** "In _idle dreams of long ago,_

 _I imagined my true love;_

 _A perfect match, a software,_

 _An angel from above._

 _Now you're here, and now I know_

 _Our love will stay and thrive and grow."_

Sasori turned to him, surprised and happy, pressing his lips to the blond's.

"A www www www www"s were heard from Kary and Ruihime, making both boys blush but smile, for they knew this was true love.

 **THE END!**

 **(1) This was a poem I found online and really liked, it's called "Idle Dreams" and it's by Joanna Fuchs**

 **I can't believe it's over, nya! I hope you guys enjoyed this, it would mean a lot to me if you guys would leave a small comment telling me what you liked/disliked in this series. Bye bye *Kamuis away***


End file.
